1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to covering constructions and, in particular, to a new and useful covering device for recreational areas such as playing fields and swimming pools.
Devices to cover swimming pools are already known in numerous different embodiments. In most cases, to prevent contaminating the water and reduce heat dissipation in cool nights, a tarpaulin is pulled over the pool, or the pool is screened by a roll-up cover. Apart from the fact that handling such covering devices is very cumbersome at times, they are, when in an extended condition, at the level of the pool edge so that the distance between the water level and the covering is very small. A swimming pool protected in this manner, therefore, cannot be used in bad weather. Also, these known covering devices can be applied to small swimming pools only.